He Said, She Said
He Said, She Said is the sixth episode of the third season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on November 19, 2001. Summary During a sweep for prostitutes, Faith and Bosco tragically misjudge a sexual encounter between a young woman and a man in a car to be consensual; the situation spirals out of control when the girl later claims she was sexually assaulted while the cops laughed it off; Carlos considers a willing Ty as a potential roommate candidate. Cast Main Recurring Guest Trivia Music Quotes :Bosco (over the loudspeaker to get a car to pull over): Greetings. This is not God, but this is his close friend, Officer Boscorelli. Please pull over. ---- :District Attorney (to Bosco & Faith): You stopped them? :Bosco: Swerved across a double yellow. :District Attorney: So what was their interaction like? :Bosco: Ordinary, considering she was getting friendly with his johnson. :District Attorney: Friendly? :Bosco: Very. :District Attorney: And she didn't appear to be in distress. :Bosco (looking at Faith): Absolutely not. :District Attorney: Great, my own cops will be the defendant's best witnesses. There's no case. :Faith: We did witness him pushing her head into his lap. :Bosco: Pushing? Did you see pushing? :District Attorney: When? :Faith: When they were swerving, we were behind them. :District Attorney: He pushed her head down? :Bosco: Yeah, Officer Yokas. Was she pushed? Or did she jump? Huh? Did he force her? :Faith: I don't know. :District Attorney: You believe that she was raped? :Faith: Yeah, I do. :District Attorney: Why? :Faith: I don't know, hindsight, I guess. :District Attorney: That's not evidence, I can't win this. (Bosco and Faith share a long look) :Bosco: She thinks I scared the girl, so she couldn't ask for help. :District Attorney: Did you? :Bosco: She looked like a hooker. I joked like she was a hooker. :District Attorney: A hooker? :Bosco: That was our assignment. We were shaggin' 9th Avenue hookers. That's where we saw them. :District Attorney: If she looked like a prostitute, why didn't you separate them? :Bosco: Miss Bleeding Heart here, was hungry. :Faith: Don't you put this on me. :Bosco: She was on the guy, her shirt was open.... :Faith: She was in shock. :Bosco: How do you know? Huh, Faith? :District Attorney: Did she look scared? :Faith: Yes. :Bosco: Uh uh. Not to me. (walks away) :District Attorney: I don't know about this. :Faith: I really think that guy raped this girl. :District Attorney: If we push this, it's really gonna look bad for the two of you. ---- :Bosco (about Mrs. Golden filing a complaint): This broad's gonna ruin my life because her daughter's a whore? :Faith: Bosco, I think it's possible that... :Bosco: That what? :Faith: That we messed up. :Bosco: What? :Faith: I talked to her last night. I think Shaquana's credible. :Bosco: You do? :Faith: I believe her. :Bosco: She was dressed like Lil Kim. :Faith: So? :Bosco: So, she was bangin' him and you saw her. :Faith: I don't think so. I think that he was raping her when we pulled them over and we messed up. :Bosco: Are you kidding me? Excuse me? :Faith: She said that it was happening when we stopped them. :Bosco: We were... we were standing two feet from her! We got guns, we're cops! She said nothing. Not a yelp, not a damn peep. :Faith: She was in shock and I think that we scared her into not asking for help. :Bosco: No, she did't say anything 'cause she wanted to make her 20 bucks. :Faith: We made a mistake. :Bosco: How many times have we had girls cry rape just to get themselves out of trouble? :Faith: A lot, I know, I know. :Bosco: So, what makes this different? :Faith: This is bad. :Bosco: What makes this different, Faith?! Women cry rape if they're bumped too hard in the subway. How's anybody supposed to take it seriously? :Faith: Because we're supposed to figure out the difference! That's our job! What if we left a kid in a car with a rapist? :Bosco: That did not happen, Faith. You hearing me? I did not do that. :Faith: Not you, we. We. :Bosco: Didn't happen. Didn't happen. ---- :Bosco: Allen Johnson? :AJ (answers the door in his boxers): Yeah. Let me grab a shirt. :Faith: Yeah, don't worry about the pants. :AJ: Okay. :Bosco: The young lady that we saw you with earlier today? Says you raped her. :AJ: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I didn't rape anybody. :Faith: Well, then why would she say that? :AJ: You saw the two of us. Did it look like she was getting raped? :Bosco: All we can say was that we were together. :Faith: And that's not gonna help your case. ---- :Faith (about Shaquana): We should've separated them. :Bosco: What? :Faith: We should have taken them both out of the car and found out what was going on even if it was consensual. :Bosco: What good would that have done? Look, she didn't tell her mom that we stopped her. She knew we saw what she looked like. :Faith: Yeah, well, she's lying all over the place. :Bosco: Yeah, so to speak. ---- :Carlos (to Taylor): Why don't you go wait in the break room? We got man things to discuss. :Taylor: Man things? Don't make me kick your ass, Carlos. :Davis: Ooh. :Taylor: I'm not doing the run sheets. (shoves them at his chest) ---- :Faith (about Shaquana claiming she was raped): That kid didn't expect to see us walk through that door. :Bosco: Will the real Shaquana please stand up? :Faith: Is that mother gonna be in for a shock or what? :Bosco: We saw the evil twin and now we got the victimized angel? :Faith: What do we do here? :Bosco: What? A hooker raped? At best, it's theft of services. Just tell the mother what the girl's real job is so we can go back to work. :Faith: Was she hooking? I mean, maybe she's just a kid having sex and trying to keep it from her mom. :Bosco: Come on, you saw her. :Faith: Yeah. Yeah. :Faith (to Shaquana): Why don't we talk about what happened tonight? :Shaquana: I told you what happened. AJ raped me. :Faith: So, what? When we stopped you, you don't say anything? 'Cause I gotta say, you had the chance. Look, is all this happening because your embarrassed to tell your mom that you had sex with him? Shaquana. It is time to tell the truth. It really wasn't rape, was it? Was it? :Shaquana: You can't make me lie. He raped me. :Faith: Okay, so after we stopped you... :Shaquana: Not after. It started before. He put his stinking thing in my... in my... and then you stopped us. :Faith: Well, then why didn't you scream? Why didn't you say anything to us? :Shaquana: I don't know. I was freaking. It was like I couldn't talk, my brain wasn't workin' right. I was watching myself do this stuff, but I couldn't feel anything. Then I heard this voice say, "Not God, but Officer something" and I thought. But I couldn't get why he was laughing at me. I just couldn't get it. :Faith (to Bosco): Are we just gonna ignore this? :Bosco: I told you, there's nothing to talk about. :Faith: The preliminary hearing is tomorrow. :Bosco: Well, he didn't rape that girl. :Faith: Look, I know this could screw you up going into ESU. Another complaint doesn't look good. :Bosco: You think this is about ESU? :Faith: Well, what is it then? I mean, why can't you even consider the fact that we might have been wrong? :Bosco: If I can't trust my instincts, how do I function, huh? How do I do my job? Now, I'm supposed to be some kind of damn mind reader, no I don't think. She's lying, Faith. :District Attorney (to Faith): Okay, lemme ask you this, Officer Boscorelli badger Shaquana Golden, call her a whore and laugh at her? :Faith: No. :District Attorney: Did he create such a charged environment that it was impossible for Shaquana to ask for help? :Faith: No. I did. :District Attorney: What? :Faith: I thought she was a prosititute. I joked around with her. I used the word "whore" and when she tried to get out of the car... :District Attorney: She what? :Faith: She tried to get out of the car. She looked upset. I thought she was afraid of being arrested. So, I told her to relax, I put her back in the car and I shut the door. :Judge: She tried to get away and you put her back in the car with the defendant? :Faith: Yes. I saw the fear in her eyes and I misread it. I think she was in a bad situation and I failed to understand it at the time. I failed to help her. I made a bad call. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. It was my job and I didn't do it well, I'm sorry. :Judge: This is going to trial. :Faith (to Bosco): Hey. ... I told them it was me. You should be okay on the complaint. They're gonna try the bastard and good news, it won't effect ESU. :Bosco: I don't give a damn about ESU. :Faith: Yeah, well, you're welcome, anyway. :Bosco: I helped him do it, did I? :Faith: What? :Bosco: I made her stay in the car. :Faith: I closed the door. :Bosco: I told her... to stay in the car. I.. I made her. I made her. :Faith: Bosco, we didn't know. :Bosco: I can't be that guy. :Faith: Bosco... :Bosco: I can't be that guy. I can't be the guy who helped the girl get raped. :Faith: We didn't know. :Bosco: But I can't. I can't. :Faith: We didn't know. :Bosco: I can't be the guy. See? I can't be the guy. I can't. (walks away, clearly upset) Category:Episodes Category:Season Three